


大切

by Kiraya



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold fast to that which is true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	大切

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/) for recording podfic of this story! You can access it [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) as part of the Awesome Ladies Anthology Podbook III, or [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bFinal%20Fantasy%20VI%5d%20Taisetsu.mp3) as a standalone.

There had always been something intoxicating about the magic:

The tingle of a Thunder spell in her fingers, itching to be cast;

The backwash of warmth that enveloped her as she cast a Fire spell;

The soft chime of a Blizzard spell’s ice crystals as they coalesced around her foes;

The sweet taste of a Cure spell on her lips, and the euphoric rush as it came over her.

In the cold harsh world of the Imperial Army, her ice and her healing and those rare moments of sanity she found with General Leo were all she had, and she clung to them fiercely — but not too fiercely, for she knew they could be taken away from her at any moment.

And then she was branded a traitor.

And then she was spirited away from her prison in South Figaro by a handsome young thie— _treasure hunter_ who had stumbled upon her quite by accident, spirited away to the coal town of Narshe where his ragtag band of companions assembled, each with their grievances against the Empire, to undertake the impossible.

That was where she first found it… the power greater than magic.

_"Have you ever known love?"_

If it lay in the delightful tingle of her fingertips on soft skin, in the answering ache awakened by returned caresses;

If it lay in the warmth trapped in the space between their bodies, spreading out to envelop them;

If it lay in the soft gasps and sighs and the way the woman beneath her breathed her name;

If it lay in the sweet warm _alive_ taste of Terra, and the euphoric rush that filled her as she smiled between kisses… then yes, Celes had known love.

In the cold harsh reality of the World of Ruin, this and Locke’s tender smiles and the caring of all their dear ragtag band of companions were all she had, and she clung to them more fiercely than she’d ever clung to anything, for she knew Kefka would snatch them away with as little hesitation as he’d shown in murdering Leo.

This time, though, she would fight for what she loved.


End file.
